


bloodied

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: There was only so long she could wait before taking the folder.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	bloodied

The closed manila folder, poised midair, caught her attention the moment her handler brought it from behind her back—she knew that her next assignment would be contained within; her hands were already so caked in blood, how much could she spill until she drowned in it?—and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take it, knowing its contents. A manicured nail was her next point of focus as she worked to ignore the truth, if only for a desperate few seconds. She was drawn in by the white shine caused as the red lacquer caught the light, creating a perfect circle of reflection. She could only see the one finger, though she knew her handler would have each one painted the same crisp red.

Still her eyes moved, desperate to distract herself from her spinning thoughts and the truth she hoped not to face. There was a scar: a lump of raised and textured skin, narrowing into a thin line of pale flesh only to thicken into another path scarred tissue that had undoubtedly tried desperately to knit itself back together.

There was only so long she could wait before taking the folder. She couldn’t decline the assignment; she knew as much from watching a colleague try, a colleague she’d never seen again. She took a deep breath, felt how her heart raced a hummingbird’s beat against her ribcage.

Finally, she reached out and took the folder into stained hands.

**Author's Note:**

> had to identify a feature/trait of mine that is easily identifiable as belonging to me. i have a scar on my hand from cutting it open with a bagel, and my nails are _constantly_ painted! this one was pure fun, and definitely happened bc of how much kingsman fic i'd been reading!


End file.
